Unrequited Impossible
by Life is Like
Summary: In real life, unrequited love is simple. But, in manga, unrequited love is a bit more complicated with special powers like magic that can transform the hearts of cards, guardians who use their powers for slightly selfish reasons, and ninjas are involved!
1. When Magic Fails You

**Title: Unrequited Impossible**

**Summary:**

**In real life, unrequited love is simple, and quite boring for that matter. It must be accepted as a pity. But, in manga, unrequited love is a bit more complicated, what with special powers like magic that can transform the hearts of cards, guardians who use their powers for slightly selfish reasons, and ninjas are involved! These characters won't take no for an answer without a fight! **

**Disclaimer: characters not my own! All the credit to these manga creators!**

**Chapter 1: **

**When Magic Fails You…**

**_Yue's Dilemma_**

**(Yue x Sakura)**

**What do you do when you are two beings in one and your other half falls in love with someone different than your own one and only? **

_God, if only that overgrown lion would shut up…_

"He had his own reasons for missing Clow, Sakura…"

_And on and on, he goes…There is Sakura again, concerned of my "aloof" and unfriendly attitude towards her. Remind me again, why I approved her as the new owner of Clow's Cards?_

_Blah_

_Blah…_

_Blah…_

"You should forget Yukito and concentrate on the cards…"

_Wow, one minute later and already on a different conversation topic._

_When Cerberus talks, he talks because he enjoys the sound of his own voice…_

_Yes, Cerberus, that advice will surely help her forget about Yukito…Unfortunately Yukito is my other half, Sakura. You can't choose to ignore his existence._

-- The thoughts of Yue, the moon guardian of the now-converted Sakura-cards, reverberates in his mind taking physical form in the sharp shards currently forming in a cloud above his palm; shards sharpening by the minute through the whims and airy movements of his contoured fingers.

_Nimble, yes, her heart is like that of this crystal shard- nimble and fragile, transparent in every angle, but should I nurture it in this hand, my hand, it will turn sharp, strong, steel-like, as beautiful and as powerful as an arrow…_

And with that last remaining thought, Yue, moon guardian, releases the shards at Cerberus, his co-worker who for many reasons he regards existing in a status below him.

"Yue, what gives?!"

_Honestly Clow, how could you leave me with two such dense people? Did you mean this to torture me so you may have humor in your after-life? A fellow guardian who can mistakenly be perceived as loving cakes more than his master; and an owner who for all claims of concern over this well-being, is unaware of what is before her very eyes…_

With frustrated thoughts, Yue flies ahead of the two in their nightly rounds, and basked in the moonlight that proves to be his sole consolance.


	2. When Charm Fails You

**When Charm Fails You…**

**Tomoyo x Eriol**

*characters not mine, copyright infringement not intended*

Though dubbed Prince Charming, Eriol can't seem to win the heart of the one that fascinated him the most. Through gentle lenses, Eriol atop a nearby tree, is left only to observe the most precious friend of his distant descendant, dressed in the loveliest lavender kimono for New Year's Tanabata. He wonders what he should do. He has tried every trick in his book, but she seems to see through him. Then a thought suddenly dawned on him. If he should create a card in honor of her, the one he silently dubs Lovely Miss Lilac, would he win her over? What would he name that card?

Lest his feelings do not reach her by words, her lasting impression on him may be proclaimed to the world through this creation that he will mold with every inch of love and gentleness as he feels for the human princess, devoid of magic, but an enchantress nonetheless of his mind and soul.

_So close, together,_

_But still so far._

_The coldness that you indicate by your eyes_

_which does not smile when it encounters mine_

_Though your lips of lilac does so otherwise_

_You foretell of our distance never to be breached._

_Of the conjoining of our souls,_

_Like your split-face, is as impossible as night is to coexist with day._

_Though I may call the Dark, for it is in my power to do so,_

_The light that receives its strength from your heart,_

_a light which radiates warmth, scented with flowers of spring,_

_envelopes me with its purple aura,_

_the color of your magic, had you possess such powers._

_Though the life of past was already forgotten_

_Blown away by your dark raven hair that colors the wind silken black,_

_I still can't seem to move on._

_Where must I be my Princess of Lilac?_

_Caught between the memories of Clow, my past persona,_

_And the new me that wishes to love you…_

_If I were to make a card in honor of your name, my dearest,_

_Will I create the card of true love,_

_Your kind of love, the kind of love that bestows upon me_

_Serenity._

_Touka,_

_Matta…_

_Same nai de…_

_That's why, until now,_

_Don't waken me just yet…_


End file.
